Believe
by aquadeux
Summary: Chika & Jinki  Onew  love story. Waiting in a cold summer, alone with fearness, just because you can't stop believing.


_**believe**_

**Rating** : PG-13 (?)

**Charas** : Lee Jinki and Chika

**Disclaimer** : They don't belong to me –I own taemin plot only. xD

_" __You'll see it when you believe it.__"– __**Wayne Dyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kembali ia tiup kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Tak berselang lama, ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya bergantian. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia lakukan hal itu selama ia duduk di atas ayunan yang berada di taman itu. Mencoba mempercayai bahwa semua akan terjadi –di keadaan yang benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. _Gosh, believe it_. Sekarang sudah zaman-nya iklim ekstrim dimana pada musim panas seperti ini suhu udara membuat orang nyaris membeku. Termasuk dirinya yang –sepertinya tak terlalu mempedulikan keadaan itu. Ia hanya cukup merasakan fakta dari apa yang sudah disebarluaskan di seluruh media (`–_Diharapkan untuk semua warga Seoul untuk tidak keluar rumah selama keadaan ini berlangsung –jangan lupa untuk selalu mengenakan sarung tangan dan pakaian tebal bila anda benar-benar terpaksa keluar rumah –Musim panas tahun ini akan menjadi musim panas terbeku sepanjang sejarah, berhati-hatilah!`) _. Dan kini dengan hebatnya ia sedang duduk di ayunan taman yang –seharusnya pada musim panas bunga-bunga bermekaran –tapi kenyataannya kini ia hanya menatap rumput-rumput yang nyaris tidak tumbuh. _Ganjil_. Ia sendiri tidak mematuhi apa yang telah diberitahukan kepada dirinya –_berjalan ke tengah kota Seoul tanpa sarung tangan dan hanya mengenakan sebuah sweater tipis bermotif mickey mouse dan ironisnya –sendirian_. Tatapannya lurus walau secara bergantian tangannya ditiup dan digosok-gosokkan, mengurangi rasa dingin dan hampa yang ia rasakan. Ditahannya getaran hebat yang dirasakannya di bibirnya. Ia tak gila, mungkin ia–hanya menunggu waktu untuk menjadi gila.

"_Chika?_"

Si empunya nama menoleh lemah. Masih dengan kedua tangan di depan bibirnya, berusaha meniupnya hingga terasa hangat sampai nafas terakhirnya.

"Iya? Ah, _oppa_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Disini dingin, sebaiknya kau pulang, atau kau akan membeku!" Chika berkata polos terhadap laki-laki yang disebutnya sebagai `_oppa_` tadi. Keadaan lawan bicaranya jauh lebih baik dibanding Chika –dengan sebuah topi menempel di kepalanya, sweater rajut ditambah jaket super tebal dan juga sarung tangan; namun tak juga begitu baik –_oh puhlease_, poni miring dengan bermacam warna berderet rapi –kuning, hijau, kuning seperti pelangi –merusak penglihatan –ditambah tindikan di telinga kirinya dengan kilauan anting disana –untung tidak bergemerincing.

Sang `_oppa_` mengernyitkan dahi. "Tunggu, itu adalah kalimatku! Ayo pulang bersama, disini dingin. Kau bisa mati kedinginan tanpa sarung tangan dan jaket, tahu? Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba kau diculik dan dijadikan sandera –_oh _Chika aku tidak siap untuk uang tebusan! Atau bagaimana bila beberapa menit lagi akan terjadi badai salju yang tiba-tiba dengan angin tornado? Apa kau siap mati dengan itu semua? Itu benar-benar –_ekhem_, tolong Chika. Ini sangat tidak elit."

Mulut Chika menganga –sangat lebar. Kelakuan si poni miring membuatnya merasa mendapatkan ibu baru. Melihat tingkah laku Chika yang makin bertambah aneh, si poni miring kembali mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau tak apa Chika? Chika? CHIKA! Kau tidak _hipotermia_ kan? –aku tidak siap menggendongmu sampai Rumah Sakit, kau berat!" ucapan pedas meluncur sempurna dari bibirnya. Untungnya Chika bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah marah. Ia hanya menggumam di dalam hati _`Tuhan, tolong masukkan beberapa es ke dalam mulutnya, aku mohon.`_

"Aku baik saja, Kibum oppa. Aku sedang menunggu dia –kau tahu kan? Oppa pulang duluan saja.." Chika tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya mulai terlihat lemah. Bibirnya pucat. Raut wajahnya jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak baik.

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu, ini sangat dingin! Tadi aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit dan disana tertera dengan jelas kalau suhu hari ini adalah 8 derajat. Ini benar-benar gila, dunia sudah terbalik!" Kibum mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan Chika yang terus menggigiti bibirnya yang gemetar hebat.

"Oppa, disini dingin, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang.."

"Tunggu, Chika! Itu kalimat keduaku! Chika.. kau yakin akan tetap disini? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak datang? Kau tahu, ia adalah tipe _sanguin_. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sedang tertidur lelap karena kekenyangan menghabiskan ayam goreng, iya kan?" Kibum berkata sarkastik. Chika beralih ke awan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik.

"_Ani_. Aku selalu percaya akan Jinki oppa, dari awal kami bertemu, Jinki oppa tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, dan aku berusaha untuk begitu terhadapnya. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai ia memberitahuku secara langsung kalau ia tidak akan datang. _Mian_ Kibum oppa, _jeongmal_.." Chika mengakhiri kalimat sambil menengadah ke atas –terlihat dengan jelas ia sedang menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tetap berusaha tegar meski nyatanya ia bukanlah tipe yang demikian.

"Chika... kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"Iya, aku memang—"

"Tapi kau benar-benar mencintai Jinki-hyung." Sela Kibum cepat-cepat sebelum Chika salah pengertian terhadap ucapannya. _sometimes, when people said Kibum has a undescribeable mouth—with those curses—it's wrong. He has a deep heart that makes people around him understand that he does care._

Chika mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap Kibum dalam-dalam. Selang beberapa detik, senyumnya yang manis mulai menyembul dari balik wajahnya yang mungil. Meski demikian, Kibum tidak membalas senyuman Chika.

"Berdo'alah soal yang tadi—kau-tahu-apa—soal ayam itu, semuanya tidak terjadi. Walaupun ia memang gila, brutal dan seenaknya, ia adalah hyung yang baik. Kau harus percaya itu Chika." Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Chika yang bayangannya hampir tertutup bayangan sebuah pohon besar di ujung jalan. Keadaan berubah drastis, senyap. Dan Chika masih—dengan setianya menunggu. Ia yang —mungkin saja benar tak akan datang.

Chika memejamkan matanya dengan refleks. Semua begitu hangat ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Dibanding dengan keadaan dimana ia membuka matanya namun yang ada hanyalah rasa kesepian, kedinginan dan ketakutan tiada akhir—yang mati-matian disembunyikannya sampai Jinki datang. Terbayang saat dirinya dan Jinki benar-benar memiliki anggapan tersendiri soal rasa percaya—yang juga membuat mereka bersatu hingga detik ini—`_Chika, I do believe myself that I really like—no. I love you. When you believe me too, please say those things to me, I'll be waiting—cause I believe you will say the same thing.`_ —`_Oppa, you don't have to say those sad things 'cause whatever you say to me, I do believe you. Believeing is a hard thing but it's not a matter as long as you believe me too—`_

Kembali ke memori dimana ia dan Jinki menghabiskan waktu bersama—meski beberapa kali waktu itu dihabiskan dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan karena waktu seharusnya digunakan untuk hal yang berguna. Chika berusaha menahan tawa bila mengingat bagaimana `_ayam_`nya seorang Lee Jinki yang dari luar tampak begitu sempurna dengan pembawaan yang lembut dan mempesona—juga efek hipnotis yang ditimbulkan suara merdunya—segalanya. Sesuatu yang tertutup rapat ketika ia menunjukkan dirinya sebagai sosok Onew di atas panggung—bukan sebagai Jinki. Kembali diingat oleh Chika ketika Jinki membawakan sekotak besar ayam goreng spesial di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-14_. Well, it's kinda..weird. But look, those chickens contain so much loves on it—and Chika.. fortunately knows Jinki very well. And Jinki should be thankful that he didn't got a special slap from Chika. _

_`Saengil chukkae, uri saranghaneun Chika! Saengil chukkahamnida~ aku membawa hadiah spesial untukmu hari ini.` _

_`Jinki oppa... jeongmal gomawo! Eh? Really? Apa yang kau bawa?` _

_`Tadaaamn!` _—_Gosh believe it. Dari cover depannya saja sudah tertera dengan jelas `Mexicana Fried Chicken`_

_`Itu benar-benar ayam.. oppa?`_

_`Wait, Chika. Ayam adalah makanan kesukaanku sejak kecil. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa berbagi dengan orang lain. Dan hari ini aku membawa ini bukan tanpa tujuan khusus lho.`_

_`Kau... kau_—`

_`Kau adalah sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupku, sama seperti ayam ini, Chika. Bila aku bersedih, aku biasanya memakan ayam yang tersedia di depan mataku. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, dibanding melampiaskan terhadap sesuatu yang tidak bisa mendengarku—hei, kau tahu maksudku—`_

_`Tentu oppa. Tak usah dijelaskan lebih detil lagi, I do believe you. Eventough you said that I'm that important_—_as important as those chickens—It's not a matter, I know what you mean.` dipeluknya tubuh Jinki erat-erat, seakan ingin memberitahunya bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh._

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

Chika terbangun dari kenyataan masa lalu yang masih berputar putar di otaknya ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar jelas hanya beberapa meter dari telinganya.

"Ta-Taemin oppa?" Chika mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa _minus_ di matanya tidak bertambah disaat seperti ini.

"Ah? Ya! Chika! Sedang apa kau disini? Hyung! Jangan pergi!" ucapan Taemin terdengar rusuh karena apa yang diucapkannya untuk Chika tercampur dengan apa yang diucapkannya terhadap... _siapa? Tadi ia panggil orang itu hyung?_

"A-aku.. tunggu oppa. Siapa yang tadi datang bersamamu?" _crap_. Wajah Taemin langsung berubah merah mendengar pertanyaan dari Chika yang—_bukannya seharusnya ia tak usah sampai blushing begitu?_

Belum sampai 2 detik Chika selesai berbicara, seseorang yang dipertanyakan akhirnya muncul di hadapan Chika. Seorang bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut panjang sebahu. Wajahnya tampan (atau cantik?) dengan mata yang bulat besar memandangnya penuh arti.

"Hyung. Kau gila mau meninggalkanku disini? Tunggulah sebentar!"

"Chika, kenalkan, ini seniorku di tempat kerja." Taemin memasang tampang galak di depan wajah laki-laki yang—sepertinya sedingin es batu. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tak ada senyum ataupun raut cemberut. _Flat._

"Choi Minho." Sapanya dingin. _Wow, apakah dia robot?_

"Chika. " Chika memasang senyum—seperti biasa. _And you-know-what_? Minho membalas senyum Chika dengan miliknya. _Chika, kau salah. Dia bukan robot, dia malaikat._

"Chika, kau benar-benar menunggu—siapa itu namanya? Ji... Ji..Ji—"

"Jinki oppa, Taem." Chika membenarkan. Lengkap dengan telunjuk digoyang-goyangkan. Sarat guru memberikan peraturan khusus di jam pelajarannya.

"Ah, itu. Oh ya, kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Bukannya suhu hari ini—"

"8 derajat kan? Hari ini aku sudah mendengarnya dua kali. Aku sudah mengetahuinya kok."

"Dan kau tak mau pulang?" Chika menggeleng mantap.

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai ia datang." _Sungguh, Ini lebih mirip adegan om-om (atau anak remaja?) yang hendak menculik seorang gadis dengan IQ diatas jenius._

Minho dan Taemin saling bertatapan. Kemudian Taemin menaikkan bahu yang disusul oleh gerakan yang sama dengan Minho. Chika yang mulai tidak peduli kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghadap rerumputan yang semakin kaku terkena angin yang bertiup dingin tanpa ampun.

Dan lagu _Dora the Explorer_-pun berdering. Sangat kencang—mungkin _volume_-nya _full_.. Kembali Chika menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang memakai lagu kanak-kanak itu sebagai _ringtone_ ponsel—dan secara refleks Chika pun terbahak tak terkontrol mengetahui bahwa sang robot—oh malaikat—maksudku seorang maniak fan dari kartun _Nickelodeon Dora the Explorer_—yaitu Choi Minho yang memakai lagu itu sebagai rintone. _Tuhan, ada apa dengan dunia? Udara yang dingin di musim panas, Poni miring yang lebih mirip ibu-ibu sentimentil, dan sekarang lelaki tampan dengan ringtone kartun masa kecil? Kiamat sudah dekat._

"Yeoboseyo, hyung?"

"Arasseo. Sebentar lagi kita pasti sampai. Oke. Bye bye~"

"Taemin. Jjong-hyung sudah marah-marah. Sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat. Chika, bisa kami pergi duluan? Bos kami sudah marah-marah." Minho berkata santun. Chika tanpa berkata-kata hanya memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan. Bisa-bisa ia malah kembali terbahak—atau malah setengah mengigau bila membalas ucapan Minho —seperti ini: _`Tentu saja Dora. Eh, Minho.` _

"Taemin oppa, tunggu. Aku baru saja ingat—errr bukankah hari ini kau seharusnya membantu umma membersihkan rumah?" Chika baru saja mengembalikan ingatannya yang tadinya sudah terbang sampai Antartika.

Minho mengerutkan dahi. Sebentar kemudian ia menatap Taemin dalam-dalam.

"Taemin—tunggu. She said...umma, eh? "

"Hyung... maksudku, ekhem—bukannya kau tahu? Dia memang adikku, kau tahu itu kan?" Taemin menatap tajam Minho, tangannya masih setia berpegang di pinggangnya. Minho menunjukkan ekspresi super bingung.

"Dan... siapa Jinki-hyung?" pertanyaan Minho sudah menaiki level yang baru._ Please Minho, memangnya penting?_

"Jinki-hyung itu teman baik Chika, dari masa kecil, sampai sekarang mereka dekat sekali, aku bahkan tidak tahu jikalau mereka—kau tahu, mungkin saja mereka punya hubungan lain?" Taemin berkata polos. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal_. `Oh oppa, you're so careless, even to your sister. Great.`_ Chika menggumam cadas. Minho tak bergeming.

Hening. Diam.

"Chika, your nose. _Damn_." Minho menunjuk ke arah hidung Chika. Merah. Darah. _Nosebleed_. Chika hanya terdiam menyadari darah segar dan hangat mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"It's okay oppa. Sebentar lagi akan berhenti." Chika masih mengusap hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang juga hampir membeku.

"Chika, kau sakit. Sebaiknya cepat pulang atau—"

"Ia tidak akan pulang sebelum orang yang ditunggunya datang atau berkata secara langsung bahwa ia tidak akan datang, hyung. It's Chika. Walaupun kau menggeretnya pulang sekalipun, jiwanya akan tetap disini menunggu Jinki-hyung."Taemin berkata fasih sambil membantu Chika membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu basah yang dibawanya. _`Oh Oppa, aku tarik perkataanku soal careless tadi. Aku sayang padamu, oppa. You know me very well at least.`_

"Really, Chika?" Minho memastikan kebenaran perkataan Taemin. Dan tak ada respon. Di dalam kamus Minho jawaban diam sama saja dengan ya, kemudian Minho tersenyum.

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan perempuan semacam dirimu, Chika." Minho melingkarkan _scarf_ yang dipakainya di leher Chika dengan segera—memberi kehangatan yang begitu dibutuhkan Chika—setidaknya sampai ia selesai menunggu Jinki.

"Minho oppa, gomawo.." Chika balas tersenyum ke arah Minho—membuat Taemin merasa didiamkan—diacuhkan—tidak dianggap dan lain sebagainya.

"Okay hyung, cukup so sweet-so sweet-annya. Ayo pergi, Jjong-hyung pasti sudah membanting 3 cangkir kopi hari ini." Taemin segera menarik lengan Minho yang tadinya masih menempel pada _scarf_ yang sudah dikenakan di leher Chika.

"Chika, berjanjilah kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa selama aku pergi. Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, aku akan bunuh Jinki-hyung." Tambah Taemin tegas. Tatapan matanya mengatakan ia tidak sedang bercanda. Chika hanya menyambut perkataan kakaknya dengan anggukan.

Dan kemudian suasana kembali seperti semula. Dingin, sepi, penuh rasa ketakutan dan sejumput harapan yang hampir membeku tertiup angin yang suhunya dingin minta ampun. Chika kembali mendekapkan kedua tangannya dengan erat—berharap keduanya tidak akan mati rasa karena rasa dingin yang menyerang dan menusuk tulang. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, menunggu seseorang itu—yang—sudah kukatakan—mungkin saja tidak akan pernah datang. Chika—untuk yang kesekian kalinya menyesal tidak membawa ponselnya hari ini. Setidaknya dengan ponsel itu ia bisa mencoba hubungi Jinki atau mendengarkan musik. Tapi percuma—karena sayangnya ponsel itu tidak dibawanya.

_`Apakah Jinki-oppa akan datang?`_

_`Tentu saja Chika. Kau ini kenapa Chika? Mau mengotori kepercayaan yang kau buat sendiri?`_

_`Tapi kau bisa mati menunggu bila nyatanya ia benar-benar tidak akan datang.`_

_`Dan kau akan menjadi manusia paling munafik sedunia karena mengingkari janji dan merobek rasa percaya yang Jinki-oppa berikan kepadamu, Chika. Tunggulah ia.`_

Perang batin pun terjadi pada diri Chika yang kini benar-benar rapuh. Dibelit ketidakpastian yang menerbangkannya ke angkasa—menunggu keputusan, apakah ia akan diterbangkan lebih tinggi atau akan dibanting—jatuh ke daratan yang penuh cela dan nista. Membuatnya semakin merasa idiot dan sinting karena mau saja dibuai rasa ketidakpastian yang begitu menjijikkan. _Tapi siapa yang bisa menghindar?_

"Chika.." —tidak salah lagi, suara lembut itu, nada khas saat ia menyapa, hembusan nafas yang terengah-engah..

"Jinki-oppa!" Chika terbangun dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Jinki dengan senang sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada Jinki. Pakaian seorang Lee Jinki yang robek-robek penuh darah, rambut yang acak-acakan—dengan noda darah pula, tatapan sayu dan lemas, wajah super pucat dan senyum yang tertahan. _Ada apa denganmu oppa?_

"Rupanya kau masih menunggu. Aku fikir kau sudah di rumah dan melupakanku, atau kau—"

"—bukan saatnya berandai-andai oppa. Kau kenapa?" Chika segera merapikan keadaan Jinki yang compang-camping dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Mobilku menabrak pohon besar di ujung jalan sana. Aku sempat pingsan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku ingat kalau aku masih ada hutang kepadamu." Jinki tersenyum—lagi, sangat terlihat ada yang tersembunyi di balik senyumnya yang hangat—rasa sakit, tiada lain. Chika terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Jinki yang begitu singkat. Membuatnya merasa terharu dan bersalah sekaligus.

"Tapi aku sudah datang kan? Jadi tak perlu memasang wajah bersalah seperti itu." Sebelum Chika membuka mulutnya, Jinki segera menuntaskan semuanya dan kini Chika hanya tersenyum.

"Aku fikir salah satu diantara kita akan merusak segalanya." Chika tertunduk malu—mengingat batinnya yang—tadinya berteriak bahwa ia tak sanggup lagi menunggu—apalagi di kondisi yang begitu buruk seperti ini.

"Aku juga. Kau sampai _nosebleeding_ begitu. Aku fikir kau akan pulang dengan kondisimu seperti itu."

"_This's not something_. You have your own pain. Apa yang kau rasakan pasti jauh lebih sakit daripada apa yang aku punya." Chika menatap Jinki dalam-dalam, memberikan energi yang membuat Jinki merasa lebih baik—akhirnya.

"Aku ingin kita lebih mempercayai satu sama lain, Chika. Walaupun aku tahu kau sudah mempercayaiku seutuhnya, aku ingin kau berjanji di hadapanku, begitu juga denganku." Jinki berkata seraya menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang.

"Tentu. Ini lebih serius, pastinya—" Jinki menunjukkan ibu jari kanannya yang penuh darah yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Chika tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, akhirnya ia mengusap hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Dan janji itu pun terikat. Dengan rimbunnya pohon yang berbunyi daun-daunnya, ditemani hembusan angin yang—masih menusuk tulang, disaksikan sinar redup matahari yang tak juga hendak bertugas memberi kehangatan untuk bumi hari itu. Kedua ibu jari itu bersatu, dengan darah yang juga bersatu—menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak—benar-benar tidak main-main.

"_So_, oppa? Apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku hari ini? Aku fikir itu adalah sesuatu yang penting." Chika—kembali meniup kedua tangannya yang mulai mati rasa.

"Oke, Chika. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Jinki santai—sambil menyodorkan sekotak besar ayam goreng yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan erat. _Oh, ternyata ia masih mencintai ayam._

_Oke, kembali dari awal. Ibu sentimentil dengan poni miring pelangi, lalu dua orang yang diragukan kewarasannya (mestinya satu kuanggap normal bila aku tidak mendengar ringtone Dora the Explorer itu), dan sekarang, seorang yang aku cintai melamarku menggunakan puluhan potong ayam goreng. Aku percaya—sangat percaya, hari seperti ini tidak akan pernah terulang lagi._

_

* * *

_

**_BEHIND THE WALL_**

hello guys! taetar's coming back *waves*

sepertinya ini adalah last fic dari saya untuk skrg =)) habis moodmood-an bikinnya :3 hahahah~ gimana?

sebetulnya agak gila karena nulisnya gmn feeling. jadinya semua di mix. sampai ngerusak karakter Minho gitu *puhlakssss*

hahahhah~ maybe I'd make a sequel from this story. Just wait readers!

so, review?


End file.
